


Рентген

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [17]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Т-800 строит догадки о человеческой натуре.
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 1





	Рентген

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 17. Рентген

Люди уязвимые и нежные. Стоит сжать кулак на горле покрепче, и слышно треск позвонков. У Сары Коннор есть стержень, и её сын полностью пошел в неё. Он будет прекрасным солдатом и командиром. Т-800 строит догадки о человеческой натуре, ему интересна логика мальчишки и необъяснимые детские слёзы. Взрослый Коннор никогда не плакал, шёл напролом и истреблял таких, как он, — бездушных машин.  
Люди быстро выдыхаются. Ещё час назад Сара кроила скальпелем реалистичную ткань на металлическом черепе, а уже сейчас спит со своим сыном в номере, охраняемая смертоносной машиной. Т-800 воспользовался бы временем и данным ему преимуществом, убил бы машину, уничтожив чип. Джон расстроен больше прежнего, и Т-800 подозревает, что Сара могла захотеть его смерти.  
Терминатор прохаживается на улице, вдоль дверей номеров и рассматривает периметр своим усовершенствованным зрением, сопоставляет предметы с базой данных. Возле одного номера он останавливается и замирает. Парочка, виднеющаяся в окне, мило болтает, они сидят на диванчике возле огромной кровати, и Терминатор заинтересованно коситься в сторону окна, где через внушительную прореху между занавесками видны люди. Свет в номере тусклый, но взгляд Т-800 словно рентген, высвечивает и анализирует. Строчки перед глазами немного застилают обзор, но картинка всё равно целостная. Женщина и мужчина. В его базе данных наравне с остальными млекопитающими в разделе «Разумные».  
Они не видят Терминатора, а он и не стремится выдать себя как можно быстрее. Ему становится интересно узнать о человеческих чувствах побольше. Т-800 пришёл к началу спектакля, и если бы он обладал воображением и культурным вкусом людей, он бы с уверенностью сказал: начался первый акт.  
Его рука дёрнулась неумышленно, он сильно засмотрелся, когда женщина первая проявила инициативу, перекинула ногу, обтянутую нейлоном чулок, через бедра мужчины. Т-800 напрягся, подозревая нападение, но мужчина не сопротивлялся, ладонями приподнял подпрыгнувшую юбку выше, обнажая задницу в белых трусиках. Т-800 склонил голову набок, рассматривая страстный поцелуй, из базы данных вперед выпрыгнули сталкивающиеся губы и языки. Такое зрелище Терминатора не воодушевляло.  
Люди обнажились постепенно, а Т-800 пополнял свою базу данных, сканировал все части тел и взаимодействия с ними. Им правда нравится лизать, прикасаться губами, кусаться и оттягивать кожу? Секс напоминал Т-800 борьбу, извращенную и бессмысленную. Когда женщина оседлала парня на кровати и плавно опустилась на его член, Терминатор влип лбом в стекло в попытке не пропустить важного. Она подпрыгивала, и её грудь взлетала в такт толчкам, соски остро торчали, а мужчина оглаживал ладонями всё тело, заставляя реагировать сильнее и изощрённее.  
Когда всё тело женщины пронзила судорога, а мужчина следом прикрыл глаза, они перестали дёргаться и извиваться, Т-800 готов был признать ничью в их драке. Предположил, что они умрут, но показатели рентгеновского зрения говорили об обратном.  
— Что с ними случилось? — спросил он Сару, когда та загружала сумки в их машину, пересказав в двух словах то, что он увидел. Джон всё ещё копался в номере.  
— Тупая железка, — ничуть не прояснила ситуацию Сара, но Т-800 не стал продолжать расспрос, добавил в базу данных пометку.


End file.
